Glimpses
by AssasinQueen
Summary: Starship: Breif glimpses into the lives of our beloved Starship Rangers; from the tender age of five, to the age I see them as during Starship.  Every Ranger will have a chapter, with the possible exception of Bug.  Rated M to be safe
1. Nicknames

**Disclaimer: Starship & all related characters are property of Starkid productions. Any original characters mentioned however are mine.**

**Author's note: In every chapter the final glimpse is set after the events of Starship.**

* * *

><p><strong>Five Years Old...<strong>

"Samantha; bedtime."  
>Samantha looked up at her father and pouted. Dr. Albain crossed his arms and looked at her over the top of his glasses.<br>"No Samantha, it's time to put your toys away and get ready for bed."  
>"But Father, I've only a few more changes to make before my model of a Starship is complete." The Dr. Smiled at his daughters advanced grasp of language but still had to shake his head.<br>"I know dear, but it will still be there in the morning. You can finish it after breakfast." Samantha sighed, but put aside her toys and moved off to get ready for bed. Her father was a strong believer in independence, due to this she could perform her entire bedtime ritual without assistance. From applying toothpaste to zipping up her footie pyjamas, she could do it all. She crawled into bed, pulled up the covers and yawned. She took of her glasses and rubbed her eyes.  
>"Tired Hummingbird?" Dr Albain was standing in her doorway, a thick volume in his hand. Samantha nodded and moved over so her father could sit down next to her. She snuggled in close to her father.<br>"Now, where did we get up to last night?"  
>"Book three, Chapter four. Treebeard had just given Merry and Pippin to Quickbeam."<p>

**Thirteen Years Old...**

"You fucking camping bitch!"  
>Digitally she slunk back into the shadows, physically she adjusted her headset.<br>"You should not have been trying to sneak around the back, dick sniffer." Samantha smirked as the opposing team member raged obscenities at her.  
>"Nice work Neuromancer. Keep round the back there and stop any more of these cock suckers trying that."<br>"You've got it chief." She saluted the view screen and settled back into the pillows. Right now the other students, including her roommate, would be scrambling to finish their assignments before the due date. She had handed in her assignments in weeks ago, allowing her to spend these few weeks they had without class sitting in her room playing with her on-line friends. Well, to be honest, her only friends. Off-line you had to maintain relationships, spend hours with each other each day and then continue to do so as often as possible. On-line she could spend hours with someone, not play with them again for a month and they'd understand completely. It was all the interaction she needed. She smiled as she shot another opposing player in the throat. Life was good.

**Nineteen Years Old...**

"Get the lead out Four-eyes, we're dying over here."  
>Samantha legged it as fast as she could, dodging Zapper fire and grenades, to the disabled tank. Panting she managed to swing open the back panel. She plugged in the Hack-back X20 and scanned the frequencies. She found the Robot's channel and produced feedback to fry the consol. She adjusted her helmet mike.<br>"All clear number sixty-eight, you should have control."  
>"About time." The Tanks drove off without a thank you, just as another call came in from across the canyon.<br>"Hey Four-eyes, what the fuck are you doing? Sitting on your ass? Our automatic's jammed, come and do your job freak." Samantha sighed as she pulled out her radio signal tracer and headed off in the direction of the call. Field-repairs was a thankless job.

Back on the space station she locked herself away from the rest of her squad. With no wireless signal from Earth this far out she'd returned to Engineering to occupy herself during what little down time she had. Her desk was covered in small parts, wires, half completed gadgets and sketches. She sat down and picked up what may have been a Hack-back X17.2 in a previous life, but now had so many additions and alterations it would take a trained eye to tell the base product. A few months into basic training she had grown weary of the many devices needed to perform her job. Since then she had been working on a new device that would incorporate every function needed. An Engineer's Swiss Army Knife if you would. She still needed to refine the design and she had thought of more functions that could be applied. It still needed a name however. Samantha almost shocked herself when a loud thump of some-one kicking her door distracted her.  
>"Hey Four-eyes, quit messing around with your useless toys. The transmission's shot on one of the Warthogs and the boss says you need to fix it. She sighed as she wiped her glasses on her shirt. Her nameless device would have to wait.<p>

**Twenty-five Years Old...**

"SPECS! "  
>Samantha put down her pencil and pushed off from her desk, letting the chair carry her over to the intercom.<br>"Yes Lieutenant?" Taz's voice crackled back.  
>"When jou have a second could jou come up to de On-Duty room? Krayonder and his buddies were messing around up dere and de've somehow managed to screw up the coffee machine. Somet'ing about double coffee?" Samantha rubbed her eyes.<br>"I told him there was no such thing. Wikipedia is not a reliable source."  
>"Well whatever. I tried de repairmen but dey don' know what to do, as usual. Could jou take a look?"<br>Samantha gave a sigh. "Sure Lieutenant. I'll have a look at it later today."  
>"<em>Gracias<em>." The intercom switched off and Samantha wheeled back over to her desk and picked up the Spectrometer. Specs. She had been called a lot of names in her life, some of them still stuck, but none of them had really suited her. Until now. Her door slid open and she looked over her shoulder to see Krayonder and Tootsie slamming it shut again. Krayonder had his back pressed against it and Tootsie was smiling bashfully at her. Krayonder smiled nervously at her.  
>"Hey Dudette. Mind if we hide out here for a bit? Taz's on the war path again." She smirked at him.<br>"I told you there was no such thing a double coffee."  
>"Shut Up man."<p> 


	2. True

**Disclaimer: Starship & all related characters are property of Starkid productions. Any original characters mentioned however are mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>Five Years Old...<strong>

"Go long Mo'!" Phillip yelled, drawing back his arm to throw the football. Moses ran as fast as he could. His young mind didn't notice Aaron and Kenan slowing down to let the young boy catch it. The little boy made the touchdown and gave a yelp of excitement. Aaron and Kenan over acted their disappointment, but came over with Phillip anyway to congratulate the youngest of the four brothers.  
>"I thought I told you kids, no football on the loading docks!" The boys looked up at the catwalk at the Overseer. Phillip grabbed Moses and the four boys took off laughing as the overseer continued to yell after them.<br>"Just wait 'till your Father hears about this! I've told you boys a thousand times! And don't think I don't know you three are meant to be in school! Your folks will hear about this! Mark my words!"  
>The boys spent the rest of the day in the sub-level corridors, goofing off and knicking as much sugar as they could. Moses giggled; even though there'd be hell to pay from their Mom later, he loved it when his brothers took off school for him.<p>

**Thirteen Years Old...**

He leant back in his desk chair, covered his eyes, and groaned. They told him if he just applied himself he could be great at this, but it was just so _boring_. Moses sat back up and ran his eyes over the paper in front of him. Out of all his subjects, math was the worst. That wasn't to say there was a best subject. The closest he got was Phys. Ed. and even then he got marked down for goofing around with his friends. He sighed and forced his way through the rest of his math homework. He grinned and grabbed his jacket. He ran out the front door of the family housing with a quick.  
>"I'm going out." Moses met up with his friends in the food court which had closed down for the night. His smile faltered when he noticed the group was down two, and a quick ask around gave no clue to where they were. The mining settlement had nothing for teens to do after 16:30pm. At least, nothing legal. There were a lot of illicit temptations on the settlement that took out over half of the teens each year. Moses made a shaky laugh and started the joking as quickly as possible. He could only hope they'd been grounded or got caught up.<p>

**Nineteen Years Old...**

He was running out of options. He'd though for sure he'd be able to keep that job on the loading docks. Watching his feet; Moses slunk dejectedly back home to tell his folks he'd lost another job. They weren't going to be happy. Dad's pension money wasn't even enough to support him and Mom. Without that little bit extra he earned, they'd end up in the corridor's begging. Moses balled his hands. That wasn't going to happen to his folks, no way. But he needed another job. He'd been through almost every single choice available to him. There was always the mines. Moses shook his head. He'd sworn he was never going to get himself stuck down there. He wasn't that desperate. There had to be something else. Suddenly the lanky teen found himself stumbling backwards, he'd hit something.  
>Moses looked up at the burly man in army fatigues, the man glared back at him. "Watch where you're going twerp."<br>The boy held up his hands. "Sorry dude, didn't see you there." The man snorted and turned back to his work. He was sticking something to the wall. Curious, Moses stuck around until the man left to take a look at what he'd been doing. There was a poster stuck the wall. He thumbed his nose and leant in closer to read what it said.

_TIRED OF THE SAME THING EVERYDAY?  
><em>_DON'T WANT TO SPEND THE REST OF YOUR LIFE DOWN A MINE SHAFT?  
><em>_WANT TO MEET DIFFERENT PEOPLE AND EXPLORE ALIEN WORLDS?  
><em>_WANT TO SERVE YOUR SEPCIES AND HELP FIGHT OFF THE ROBOT MENACE?  
><em>_THEN JOIN THE GLACTIC LEAGUE OF EXTRATERRESTRIAL EXPLORATION'S STARSHP RANGER CORPS!  
><em>_RECRUITMENT SESSIONS RUN DAILY FROM 10:00AM-18:00PM. SUB-LEVEL B  
><em>_(Must be over 18)_

Moses grinned and, after looking around to check he was alone, ripped the poster off the wall. Things were looking skywards.

**Twenty-seven Years Old...**

He leant on the railing of the observation deck, and watched as the kids in the mall bellow tossed around a football. As part of the security team it was technically his job to stop them, but no-one had called him in to yet and he reckoned they should have their fun. He rolled his shoulders and turned so he was watching the stars slowly wheel across the dome over head. He still wasn't tired of that. A door slid open, and he brought his eyes down to see who it was. He scrambled to attention when the Commander made his way through the door. Up waved him off.  
>"At ease Krayonder. I'm not here to tell you off." Moses Krayonder gave his superior a grin and settled back into his previous position.<br>The Commander raised an eyebrow. "You're awful quick to relax soldier. How d'you know I wasn't sent down by the Lieutenant to check you're doin' your job right?"  
>"With all due respect sir, to both yourself and the Lieutenant. If Taz wanted to bust my balls, she'd come down and do it herself." The commander chuckled.<p>

The two Rangers were quiet for a while, the Commander observing the scruffy young man beside him.  
>"Krayonder, why're you so useless?"<br>"Sir?"  
>"I mean a boy like you, after eight years of service and fighting in the war, most have gone beyond corporal son. Most of the kids I've seen go through that hell are driven and hard. You're not. You laze around the place and goof off, telling jokes and the like. Why is that?"<br>Krayonder stood still, a thoughtful expression on his face.  
>"I suppose it's because I'm me."<br>"Come 'gain boy?"  
>"Well sir. Most of the guys I went through basic with wanted to do something with their lives. Help the human fight and become heroes. I just needed a job to keep my family from begging. I'm from a mining settlement on Mars sir. I saw every one of my brothers go down a mine shaft, full of life and laughter, and come out hard faced. There's no laughter in my house sir, not if I'm not there. I'm not here to be great sir; I'm here to be me. You get what I'm saying?"<br>Up nodded at the boy. "I think I do son. I think I do."


End file.
